character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuda (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Yuda is the successor of Nanto Kōkaku Ken, a sect of Nanto Seiken. Yuda was born under the Star of Enchantment (Also known as the Star of Betrayal) which determined that Yuda would live a glamorous life while being cunning and volatile. Yuda's ego led to him abandoning the side of Nanto to work under Raoh when he was convinced by Souther to do so. The result of Yuda's betrayal sent the Nanto Rokusei Ken into chaos since a man of Nanto should never work for a man of Hokuto. After he joined Raoh, he spent his days finding women to be members of his harem. Yuda was killed by Rei when he decided to use one of Rei's attacks to kill himself after understanding that Rei outshines him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: Yuda (Also known as the Star of Enchantment/Star of Betrayal) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the successor of Nanto Kōkaku Ken), Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation (By using Nanto Seiken, Yuda can use air pressure to cut apart his opponent) Attack Potency: At least Country Level (Could harm Rei) Speed: FTL (Dodged attacks from Rei) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Country Level Durability: At least Country Level (Survived hits from Rei) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Yuda is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Yuda is the successor of a form of Nanto Nanto Kōkaku Ken which specialises in sending vacuums to slice the opponent apart at a distance. ** Yōsō Hazan (Hawk Talon Ruin Slash): Yōsō Hazan is a technique where Yuda creates a wave of air pressure that can slice an opponent in half with ease. ** Denshō Reppa (Tradition-Defying Rending Wave): Denshō Reppa is a technique where Yuda uses air pressure to send a powerful vacuum to slice his opponent from a distance. ** Kesshō Shi (Blood-Adorned Beak): Kesshou Shi is a technique where Yuda fires a wave of chi at his opponent before diving into them headfirst while spinning. ** Tenketsu Bakuha (Pressure Point Blast): Tenketsu Bakuha is a technique where Yuda strikes the opponent with the nails of one of his hands. ** Kakuyoku Renyou Zan (Crane Wing Slash): Kakuyoku Renyou Zan is a technique where Yuda jumps into the air before slamming into the ground and sending a wave of chi everywhere around him. ** Nanto Shouka Zan (South Star Petal Slicing Wave): Nanto Shouka Zan is a technique where Yuda fires multiple waves of chi at his opponent before firing a cross-shaped wave of chi. ** Nanto Yousen Bujin (South Star Alluring Spin Dance): Nanto Yousen Bujin is a technique where Yuda jumps into the air five times with each jump he sends a wave of chi out around him. ** Ketsumei Danshi (Blood-Stained Hell Finger): Ketsumei Danshi is a technique where Yuda creates a wave of chi by swinging his finger. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6